


Nick comes out

by Lizarman



Series: Zootopian texts [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexting, Short, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizarman/pseuds/Lizarman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very short Zootopia story about Judy finding out “not-so-secrets” from Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick comes out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and thank you for giving me a chance! This is just a silly idea I had to write, hope you enjoy!

To say Judy Hopps was hyperactive was an understatement. Of course, walking back home from a concert of her favorite singer, in the company of her fox partner and two of her fellow policemen, officer Clawhauser and chief Bogo, helped to keep her hyper even at this late hour.  
  
The streets were quite empty this late at night, and since it was close to her apartment, they decided just to walk. There wasn’t any trains running this late anyway, even with the complaints of nocturnal species. The streets were quite calm and they all could use the walk to relax after the crazy show that had been Gazelle's concert.  
  
Benjamin Clawhauser seemed to try to out-hyper the small bunny, his pitch reaching such heights that the poor fox was forced to cover his ears from time to time. He was talking non-stop, commenting on the songs (oh man, “Roar With Me” touched my heart!), the scenario (how did they get the fireworks to do that!?), the dancing (my goodness, just think on all the hours practicing those moves!), the dresses (girl, you’d look amazing with Gazelle’s clothes!). Judy of course followed his pace, and Chief Bogo… tried to keep a stern face. Yes, he was a fan too, but he had a reputation to maintain, and had promised terrible, meter-maid work for any who give him a hard time later. If there was any gossip on the station the next Monday, those three would get the worse assignments he could think of.  
  
“Say chief, didn’t one of the dancers remind you of officer Fangmeyer? Maybe they’re related” joked the cheetah. Judy thought back at the tigress in his precinct. There was a certain resemblance… but maybe it was just a general rule for all the tigers. She was still learning how to differentiate some of the more rare mammals. All her life surrounded by bunnies, and then she moves to the city and learns that you can’t just identify your peers by ear length.  
  
Bogo seemed to agree with his officer: “Mh… might be just the make up. I’m pretty sure tigers aren’t supposed to sparkle with glitter.” The cape buffalo joked, one of the few styles of comedy he allowed to himself.  
Ben continued with his barrage, seemingly trying to burn all the sugar in his system in the form of a verbal assault “They were amaaaaazing! Honestly, I had trouble focusing on Gazelle at some times, with such sexy cats on stage, right Judy?”  
  
The bunny visibly blushed by what her fellow officer suggested. She gave a nervous laugh, trying to hide the fact she had stared at those cats for quite some time too. There were some taboos, more or less enforced in the city. Pred/prey, size difference… you were supposed to date inside your same alimentary group, and around the same size. Not that it stopped many mammals to do otherwise, but…  
It wasn’t easy to get a car fit for two very different animals. One reason why Judy was allowed to pick her partner. They were easily matched in size.  
  
Her sensible ears heard as Nick inhaled, his hands on his pockets. She knew the routine, now he’d make fun at her, with his smug attitude. She was getting ready…  
“Well, if one of them is related to Fangmeyer, I’ll ask her for his number. Maybe I could get a private pass to see them rehearse… or shower.”  
“Har har, I’m not such a pervert, Dumb Fox” She tried to defend herself, failing to realize what exactly Nick had said.  
“Weeeell… if you wanna come too, and then wait for me outside playing with your fuzzy tail, that’s up to you. But this fox doesn’t let any chance go to waste.”  
Clawhauser giggled. “Ooooh Nick, you red devil…”  
“I said… wait, what?”  
  
That confused Judy so much she just stood there, trying to process it. Her mind, too fast for her own good, already pictured Nick, his always confident smile as he looked over his shoulder to tell her to wait for him, walking into some showers accompanied by half a dozen naked tigers, his paw resting on their perfect butt...  
What?! She actually found herself standing, looking at the tails of a fox, a cheetah and a buffalo before she hurried to catch up to them.  
  
“Wait!” she cried, not that she needed any help to catch up to them, but to put her mind in order. She interrupted some comment about the tigers reminding him of some cougar he and Finnick had tried to seduce. Really? He and the fennec? The same fennec that was “like a second father” to Wilde? The one wearing a kid’s elephant pajamas when she meet them? They tried to hit on a cougar? At the same time?! Nonono, mind, don’t think of your partner and the smaller fox on top of a muscled cougar aaaand there you go.  
Even in her fantasies, nuzzling a cat’s neck, Nick always had his damned smug smile.  
She needed to know. The words came out of her mouth without even realizing it: “Nick… are you gay?”  
  
“Hopps! That’s… hardly appropriate to ask a fellow officer” Bogo grunted. Like the chief wasn’t confused enough by those sexy tigers and the fun he had while dancing with Clawhauser. Not that Judy knew, but her mind instantly hit her with the police rulebook. Great, like she hadn’t had enough run-ins with discrimination...  
“Relax boss, we’re off duty. And Carrots… really? At this time and age, after all we went through with the Night Howlers case, you’ll judge me now? I knew the Bunny Burrows were backwards, but…”  
  
“It’s not that!” She stomped her feet, annoyed at the old joke that she wasn’t progressive. As in being the first bunny cop wasn’t enough. Plus, there was a bit of hometown pride in there. “I have plenty… well. Some gay brothers and sisters.” Oh sweet cheese and crackers, that was the lamest line ever and they all knew.  
“Yeah, with nearly 300, even if only 5% of bunnies were gay, that makes it 15 homo-siblings.” Nick jabbed back at her. That was actually a quite accurate number for Judy. Well… she suspected two or three might be too, but they were either too young, or in a straight relationship… she needed to have a talk with some of them later. Luckily her phone had a search menu in the contact list. No way she could memorize over 300 phones her family owned.  
  
“W-what I mean is… I don’t MIND you being gay, I just… I thought you… well, liked… ladies. After all the time we’ve been friends, and the way you flirt…” She had really said “flirt”? Well… it felt like Nick flirted, yes, but usually she’d have used some other word, something less… direct. That dumb fox was rubbing on her all the bad ways. As if her heart wasn’t beating fast enough, Bogo grunted at the suggestion that officers were flirting on-duty, making her cringe. “I mean, you make jokes as if you were flirting…”  
  
“They are not jokes” Nick’s voice sounded… pained. Instantly her hand took his, holding him tight. He knew when he was too hurt to hide under his “don’t let them know they get at you” facade. The problem was that Nick knew too, and was pretty good at acting hurt if he wanted. But she’d rather let him trick her a hundred times than let him be really hurt just once. “And… they’re not on-duty. We’re absolute professionals from 8AM to 5PM”  
  
Bogo huffed once again. “Yeah, of course. And I was the backup singer back there.” No, but he sang “Try Everything” even louder than Judy...  
“Nick… I… I like when you… when you are you with me.” She admitted, trying to lift his spirits again. It was quite a monumental task with the fox. “But I didn’t… I thought you like females and…”  
“I do. And you’re quite high on the top, dumb bunny.”  
What a relief. The rabbit sighed, but still tried to process everything. Nick liked her, but Nick liked men… No, no, bad moment to think of her dad calling her “Jude the dude”. That’s plain mean brain.  
“Then… what about what you said about the tigers and… that cougar and Finnick?”  
  
The fox smiled again, petting her head like she was a child. He used the chance to take his phone and play an app he had on his lockscreen.  
“I really am just a dumb bunny” said Judy’s voice from the phone. He had really taken the time to rip her voice from the carrot pen and turn it into an instant-app to play whenever he wanted to annoy her.  
If he only used so much time and energy filling the reports… Hopps punched his shoulder in annoyance.  
  
“All right, all right. Carrots, you really need to have everything spelled out for you. You “try everything”, I just LIKE everything. And… please, don’t tell me you think that’s something wrong... “  
Like everything? As in… oh! OH! Everything. Her ears perked up as she realized what he meant.  
“It’s uncanny how her ears look like a progress bar for her brain.” Clawhauser whispered to his boss, who contained a chuckle. Luckily for them Judy was too busy focusing on her friend.  
  
“So you… you like males and females…”  
“Yeah, and everything in between I guess. Haven’t had a chance to TRY everything, sadly, but… I wouldn’t mind finding out.”  
Oh, she felt silly now. Back in the burrows, you mated, and everybody guessed you liked one thing or the other depending on who you were mated to. They weren’t so used to just “get around” with different partners…  
“So… are you and Finnick…” She asked, fearing she had broken a couple of conmans… conmen?  
  
“An item? Mh… we tried a bit ago, but… we aren’t that compatible. Not that we didn’t fool around together… or with company, as I was telling the chief.”  
“I don’t recall even asking you for that kind of stories.” grunted the buffalo. He wasn’t that fond of the fox, last he wanted was to have fantasies with him.  
  
“I could tell you what Finnick told me about you during my graduation… poor foxy has a thing for large mammals, he spent half of the ceremony begging no-one noticed his boner and praying your shirt spontaneously disintegrated.  
“Wilde, one more word and you’ll be on parking duty for the rest of your days.” grunted Bogo, his mind already full of images of that petite fennec exploring his generous and muscular chest. Great… now he’d be unable to rest until he looked for the fennec’s number on the police database… would he really call him?  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Asked Judy, still looking for answers about her best friend’s life. Plus, steering the conversation away from hustlers who lusted for the chief of police was a healthy thing to do.  
Nick chuckled. “It never came up I guess? What difference would it have made? You’re still my clever bunny.”  
Her own “aaaaws” was drowned by Clawhauser’s much louder one.  
  
“Well… I guess you could have told me about your previous conquests. As long as you don’t go into much detail…” he chuckled ashamedly.  
“No detail? Why… with the magazines you keep on your bottom drawer of your desk I’d thought you’d like to know every little and juicy detail your fox has ever done or dreamed?”  
  
Well, she was a bunny… if she found a patch of ground near, she could dig a hole there and hide for the rest of her natural life. That seemed the more reasonable course of action right now.  
“So it was yours? Nick brought it to me the other day… girl, you got a very fine taste with males.”  
Maybe just a bigger hole, to bury Nick’s corpse. Maybe she could ask Mr. Big…  
  
“Nick… just two things. First, I’m going to lock my stuff from now on. Second… urgh. Some other day I’ll ask you, My apartment is right behind the corner and… I’m exhausted.”  
It was a terrible lie, but she really needed some distance from Nick right now.  
Maybe with a cold shower she could take out the images of her best friend and maybe lover-to-be surrounded by six wet tigers.  
  
She said her goodbyes, hugging Nick and Clawhauser and shaking bogo’s hand before getting inside. Soon she was laying on her bed, sighing and trying to decide if she was happy to get Nick to confide in her, even if he acted like it wasn’t anything, or if she wanted to break his arm for snooping in her private matters.  
  
The buzz of her phone caught her attention. With a sight he grabbed it and unlocked, her eyes scanning the latest text she got, besides some dozen brothers and sisters asking her about ways to not pay a parking ticket.  
“So Carrots, since you seemed interested” he adorned the text with an emoji of a fox and another of a nose “how about I tell you the time we got one of Mr Big’s polar bears to give a good word for us in exchange for some fun in our van? I’ll even tell you what Finnick said when…” and a wink.  
  
“This dumb fox is going to be the death of me” she complained out loud, as she started to write a reply along the lines of “keep it for you, you horny ball”, when her neighbours decided it was their business too:  
“Yeah, but you love him and can’t help but lust after his tail and those bunny-eating fangs!”  
Of course she kicked the wall to let her annoyance be known… but still Nicks phone rang with Judy’s voice saying “dumb bunny” (because of course it was her custom text notification alarm) and he read:  
  
  
“I’m all ears. You better not spare me ANY details nor blackmail me.”  
The fox couldn’t feel more proud of himself if he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! If you feel like reviewing, commenting or pointing any mistake I've made, go ahead, I'm looking forward to improve.


End file.
